Roller conveyor tracks of the previously-mentioned type are utilized for conveying freight goods and also in foundries for conveying castings. Particularly in the use of such roller conveyor tracks in freight transloading, there occurs a particular problem in the alignment of such roller conveyor tracks when freight goods are to be transported over longer stretches and when at the points of transfer a smooth transfer to another conveyor must take place. Furthermore, each flanged roller track per se must be aligned with considerable care, i.e. from flanged roller to flanged roller, as well as to the other flanged roller track in order to provide a smooth conveyance of fragile goods. Furthermore, in such an alignment, which can occur with a very rough tolerance, there occurs overloading concentrated at points between the underside of the freight goods and the flanged roller carrying these goods, something which can lead to sudden wear and to an abrupt failure of the flanged roller, with the consequence of a breakdown of the entire roller conveyor track.
Furthermore, with such roller conveyor tracks, when several such sections are arranged in sequence, either all or a certain proportion of the flanged rollers are operable usually by means of a chain drive. Both the susceptibility to breakdowns of such drive as a result of overloading as well as the danger of injury for the operating personnel by such roller conveyer tracks are known. Previously no efforts have been made with respect to safety and in view of servicing. It was accepted that considerable down time would occur if upon the breakdown of a chain drive, the entire roller conveyor track would have to be realigned. Emanating from this state of the art, the object of the invention is to propose a construction and alignment process as well as a roller conveyor track produced accordingly for supporting and carrying flanged rollers. The danger of injuries by driving parts, such as chain and sprocket wheels, being avoided, and whereby the possibility is additionally provided of being able to carry out chain tensioning without having to readjust the entire roller conveyor track.